Fix You
by DarlingHarleyQuinn
Summary: Jessica Day knows that life has to go on from here but is she ready to start up her life again? Can she handle any new ups or downs that life will throw at her? Jess takes notice in an apartment ad lying on the floor next to her. Her big bright eyes water as she considers moving on. Fingers crossed for a good story. Rate T maybe some M chapters to come.
1. Chapter 1

Jessica Day stumbles straight into the door and quickly curses the black shinning stilts her friend Cece calls high heels. Well, high is right! Jessica Day happens to be more of a flats kind of girl. Quirky is her style but tonight the goal is sexy. And heels are a necessity. Taking a deep breath, Jess tightens the belt to her trench coat and opens the door to her shared apartment. Inside is the unsuspecting boyfriend she's been in love with for months now, sitting on the couch a look of surprise on his face. Surprise and a hint of... Guilt?

Ignoring what should have been a warning signal, Jess continues to stumble into the living room trying her best to stand upright and appear sexy. Sexy is not a word commonly used to convey Jess's character. What comes to her naturally is easier described as fun, out going and unexpected. Maybe a little clumsy.

Tossing her long dark brown curls over her shoulder she bats her doll like lashes as she wobbles toward the couch and settles in front of him. Still he appears stunned and Jess takes that as a good sign. _I mean, how is this supposed to go?_ Not knowing what to do next Jessica throws herself onto her boyfriends lap. With a giggle she begins to untie her trench coat revealing the true surprise. Not only is Jess not supposed to be home tonight, she is home... in a trench coat... with nothing underneath. Just as she begins to peel the trench coat past her shoulders, she hears a giggle that does not belong to her. The first reaction is to look up towards the television which is not on. _Why was he sitting here without the TV on?_ Next Jess follows the sound of laughter and turns to look behind her.

In Jess's line of sight is a girl, also naked, wrapped just barely in Jessica's robe. Her hair is in a messy heap above her head and Jess can feel her heart begin to sink. She tries to laugh it off, tries to find a logical reason that isn't the truth. But the truth is Jessica Day has been cheated on in her own apartment by her soon to be ex boyfriend. Her laughter turns to distressed whimpering. Her once calm face passes through the phases of confused, to sad, to just completely broken.

Pushing the trench coat back on, feeling more exposed then ever, she runs towards the door.

"Jess, honey, I can explain. She's my sister. I mean, you know I'm a single child but my mom has a daughter with another man" her ex cries out.

Jessica looks back in disgust and total disbelief. As she looks back the girl approaches what was once hers and stops him from coming towards Jess with a devious smile and places the devil's kiss on his lips before giggling mischievously. I have to get out of here.

Tightening the coat once again Jess stumbles towards the door way and slams the heavy door behind her. She makes her way towards the stairs but collapses right at the bottom. Heaving and panting, Jess begins to think of the next step. She pulls off the stiletto heels and runs out on the streets of LA. Just barely escaping the impact of a taxi, Jess climbs into to its back seat and calls her friend Cece, sniffling and barely audible.

"Hey darling, how'd it go? I gotta say I definitely expected it to last a bit longer an hour at least..." Taking note of Jessica's silence Cece carefully approaches the situation. "Honey are you ok? It's fine if he didn't last, most men don't "

Jessica begins explaining the story allowing Cece the necessary mhmm's, ohmygod's and threats to cut off his balls.

"Oh Jess baby you could stay with me for a little then".

"Thanks so much! I'll be over I a little bit. And Cece...?"

"What do you need"

"Ice cream, lots and lots of ice cream"

Giving the cab driver directions and money Jessica arrives at Cece's apartment. But little did she know, a little while meant a few weeks of nonstop Dirty Dancing.

* * *

"Jess if I have to hear 'the time of my life' one more time! Argh!"

"But Cece, they look so happy. Why can't I be that happy?!"

Cece takes Jessica's laptop and places it in front of her quickly shutting off the tv all in one swift motion.

"I love you, I do, but you're going to have to leave eventually. You can get an apartment yourself or live with some one. But you just can't stay here upset all day. "

Cece is a model also leaning towards a bit of an acting career. For most of the day Cece is home taking care of a heart sick Jess. During the night she is partying, meeting guys and auditioning or working. She'd like to come home one day and just have the peace of walking around her apartment eating HER chocolate ice cream Jess is now shoving down her throat. Cece stomps off towards her bedroom.

Staring at the blank screen, Jess clicks the laptop on. Plugging in a near set of headphones she finds Dirty Dancing online and watches it quietly before drifting into her thoughts. She knows that she has to leave and that life has to go on from here but is she ready to start up her life again? With fear weighing heavy on her mind, Jessica grows tired and makes up her make shift bed. Settling into the couch, Jess begins to fall asleep.

Right as sleep takes her, Jessica is awakened by the crashing sound of her laptop. As she picks it up off the floor, hoping she didn't wake Cece, she takes notice in an apartment ad in a newspaper on the floor. Her big bright eyes begin to water as she considers moving on. Retrieving her glasses off the coffee table, Jess reads the ad.

One full bathroom, nicely operating kitchen, one room open, three rooms taken on the top floor of an LA apartment complex. Looking for someone clean and classy, smart and challenging, and relaxed.

_ Well, it's certainly worth a shot._

Plugging the number at the bottom of the ad into her phone Jessica smiles to herself. Maybe this is the puzzle piece that's missing. An apartment with a few girls, no drama of men, all to start on the route to fix what's broken. Jess drifts off into sleep, finally a peaceful rest.

* * *

**A/N I'm new. please let me know what you think. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2: Hot New Beginnings

**Chapter Two: New Hot Beginnings**

"Um... Hello. The name is Day. Jessica Day. " Jess says in her best Bond impression. However, the person on the other end of the line doesn't seem to find humor in her weak attempt.

"Nick! This ones for you. Even Winston isn't this corny so she's got to be yours."

Jessica takes in a gasp. _Well how rude_. There's a rumbling on the other line as the phone is handed off to Nick. He jumps over the couch reaching for the phone. Most calls go to Schmidt, the cocky ladies man that insulted Jessica's ineffective joke. For Schmidt the calls range from desperate ladies to suit fitters to anyone looking to sell a gym membership. For the other roommate, Winston, calls are from family, people he's met on his travels and sometimes girls. But he's a little shy. Shy and has a bit of difficultly talking to women. And then there's Nick. Fresh out of a crap relationship, Nick's calls are few and not who he wants to hear from.

_ Please be Caroline._

Before dropping out of law school, Nick was dating a beauty named Caroline. He thought she could be the one so needless to say she was the one to end it. Apparently, constantly professing his love wasn't what she wanted or needed. Nor could she take Nick seriously. Nick Miller drank... A lot. Hence his new job as a bartender. But besides his drinking habits, he was never fully in control of his emotions. Nick was just scared. And now that he was alone, the only emotion he was really capable of was anger.

"Hello?" Nick answered in a groggy voice. Looking down at the caller ID he could see it wasn't Caroline.

"Jeez!" Jess exclaimed "A lady is just trying to get a gosh darn apartment around here. And speaking of ladies, don't any live here?"

"Nope." Nick's answers are short and blunt. Quite frankly he doesn't really want a new roommate. Surely it will help lessen the rent a bit but Nick values his alone time and doesn't want to explain to anyone why that is or what he's going through. He certainly doesn't want to explain it to some upbeat little girl. _Shit, how old is she with that sweet voice? Nineteen?_

"Well. " Jess says slightly offended by the standoffish man on the phone. "I guess I'll have to keep looking then. "

"I guess" Nick says quickly hanging up before sulking back to his room.

Jessica looks at her cellphone's home screen not wanting to believe she let another man be rude to her. Jess sits back on the couch and begins to brood in light of recent events. Seeing a pouty face on Jessica seems almost fitting these days. However, Cecilia still worries and asks Jess what's wrong partially hoping for something new and partially wishing that her childhood friend Could just be happy again. She can't stand to see her in pain.

"Well, I thought I found an interesting place. The ad asked for someone kind of like me but the way it was so specific sounded like some girls had wrote it. So I called the number" Jess says thrusting the ad at Cece. "But it turns out it was a house full of guys. Rude guys!"

Sitting back to pout some more, Jessica begins to grow angry. _Men are evil_. Cecilia seems genuinely intrigued by the ad however. She reaches out quickly to kidnap Jess's phone and calls the number back. She puts the phone on speaker so both she and Jessica can hear. This time Winston answers the phone, a much calmer and nicer guy.

Before he can even get in a hello Cece speaks up. "Now which one of you were rude to my girl?"

"Um... Sorry that was either Schmidt. Or Nick"

"Both!" Jess says still glowering.

"Well, Miss Day I apologize on their behalf"

Now it was Cece's turn to speak up again. "Now, I believe you guys have a room that you're renting out. And the lovely Jessica is looking for a place to live."

Winston hums thoughtfully. When they posted the ad for the room they didn't imagine living with a female. But would it really be that bad? Maybe it'll help out one of these awkward men. Winston and Cece come up with an idea for a meeting. That way Jess can be interviewed for the room and the boys can consider her as an option. Jessica just sits by, jaw dropped._ I can't live with men right now!_ Winston and Cece agree on meeting at a bar called Clyde's Bar. Nick works there and around five before his shift begins they can all sit down for her interview. He'll also email Jess a rental application.

As the phone call ended, Jessica stood up appalled. "Cece! I can't live with THREE men. I can't live with any man right now. I'm fragile and they're-"

"They're men Jess." Cece cuts her off. "Men, not monsters. And they could potentially be hot! That's what you need right now, to move on. And you know what they say 'the only way to get over a man is to get under-"

"Ew... Ok Cece I get it." Jessica takes a seat on the couch looking at the ad now sitting on the coffee table. She takes a deep breath. _You can't fix something by just sitting here._ Nodding her head to herself she casually trots over to the shower. Under the warm pressured water Jess starts to relax a bit. _Maybe at least one of them will be hot._ Stepping out of the shower, Jessica gets dressed. Something nice and neat for the interview but something that shows off just who she is.

Nick lifts his head off the table to see a beautiful girl approaching their table. His usually angry face crumples into a look of raw and gentle endearment for the stranger. A sweet gorgeous face framed with delicate bouncing brown curls. Round blue eyes were bordered by black glasses above which were sheltered by her gentle bangs. But what an awkward style. Nick thought taking in her outfit.

As Jess approached the table of men she adjusted her pink ad white polka dot skirt. Above which was a solid pink blouse and a large white belt. As she sat down the skirt fanned out on the chair. She looked up with a nervous smile at the three men in front of her. And Jessica had to admit they were pretty good looking.

Winston, who she had talked to before, had dark chocolate colored skin. He dressed casually but still pretty neat. Judging by their conversation earlier, Jessica assumed it was Winston who wanted the new roommate to be smart and challenging. He seemed pretty intellectual himself. Which must mean Schmidt, in his ever-present tuxedo, was the one looking for a clean and classy roommate. His suit was flawless, he had muscles in all the right places, and he had this 'King of the World' attitude. To Jess that seemed his only drawback.

The only man left was Nick Miller. His clothes a rumpled heap on his body, showing he had no concern with how he looked. He locked gazes with Jessica. Nicky's face was bearded but Jess found it appealing. His brown hair sat messily on top of his head as he ran his fingers through it almost constantly in frustration. He had a quizzical look on his face but Jess melted under his eyes.

However, after a few minutes he looked away. Nick couldn't be feeling anything right now. He was still hurting and this beautiful stranger may be living with him.

"Hey Jess. We're going to begin now."

The men- mainly Schmidt and Winston, Nick lost in his thoughts- began to ask questions. An hour later after a few rude comments by Schmidt, silence by Nick, and apologizing from Winston, all decided Jess could be a great roommate.

"Oh guys! Thank you so much!" Jessica pulled them all into a group hug. Something that they were not used to being that they only ever lived with men who fist bumped at the most.

"Ok none of that." Schmidt spoke. "Your girly tears will ruin my suit. One last thing. Which one of us will you be sleeping with?"

Jess stood back genuinely scared. "Excuse me!"

"You're moving into an apartment with four men. Chances are you'll end up with one of us. In which case we'll loose a roommate or two. You and whoever you go off with."

"None of you! I will be sleeping with none of you! I just got out of a bad relationship and the last thing I need is another man. Let alone three. "

The conversation struck all of their attention. Of course no one other than sex crazed Schmidt think of this but it was interesting. What if she did end up in one of their beds? And whose would it be?

"Let's make a rule" Winston spoke up. "None of us can sleep with Jess. It'll cause problems in the house and loose us a roommate. "

Winston and Schmidt nodded their heads agreeing but Jess and Nick were the last to agree. Looking at each other for one fleeting moment, both had a concern as to if they could stay away. Unlocking eyes they decided it was the only way. They both agreed. Winston lead Jess to the apartment. Nick began his shift at the bar. And Schmidt stayed to talk to women. But all had something heavy on their minds.

Can this really work out?


	3. Chapter 3: Unspoken Treaties

Jessica places herself in front of the large metal door. Behind which is the loft and her new home. It's the second time in two months that she's been nervous to open a door. Even more so as the key she holds is the key to her new life. Winston, standing by her, places his hand on her shoulder hoping to send a surge of confidence through her.

"Um...Jess. I have work in an hour or so. Not to rush you."

"Haha sorry Winston"

Taking one more deep inhale, Jess places her key-newly pink and decorated- in the slot and forces the door open. Crossing the barrier, she plants herself inside and stands in the middle of the apartment. Looking around she's quiet pleased with the setting. Jess stands with her mouth wide like a child encroaching upon their first trip to an amusement park. Wow, it's big and beautiful.

"I can give you a tour if you'd like?"

Standing there, Jess makes the decision to explore independently. She likes to take things in slowly and this way she can quickly figure out where her own things fit into the building best surrounded by the men's objects. But first...

"No thank you good sir. However, just point me towards my sleeping palace." Jess always talks in weird ways. Sometimes voices and impressions but you can always count on her large vocabulary peeking through. With a laugh Winston leads her to a room that is hers. Along the way she has glances into the men's rooms and of course one catches her eye. Unfortunately she is whisked away by a rushing Winston.

"Your room is right here and the bathroom is down the hall. I'm going to take a shower and prepare for work, but feel free to check it out once I'm done in there. And Jess..."

Jessica looks up to meet his eyes. "Welcome to our home." He says with a smile before roaming down the hall.

Jess looks into her room. Her window presents her a lovely view of the city. She has a bed large enough for two people like the bed she once shared with her ex boyfriend. Or one large enough to sprawl out on eating ice cream and watching any movies starring Ryan Gosling. Jessica puts away a few things she brought with her. All her clothes and jewelry that fit into one suit case. She went over to her old apartment as quickly as possible, grabbing only essentials. Jess didn't want the pain of seeing her ex boyfriend's face. She did, however, leave him a note.

_Dear Skanky Harlot,_

_Send my things to Cece. Unless your mistress has worn, touched, or thought about touching them. In which case you can burn them._

_No longer yours truly, Jessica Day_

* * *

Jess takes a trip around the building. Taking note first in the bathroom. She frowns a little in the absence of a bathtub but settles. On the towel rack there are three towels arranged sloppily, all except for Schmidt's of course. She hangs up her own light blue fluffy towel. She turns to another side of the yellow and blue tiling and finds her self in the mirror. After playing with a few of her curls, Jess places down her brush, tooth brush and other toiletries finding an empty cabinet. She decides again leaving feminine products in the bathroom for fear of upsetting the boys.

Jess then ventures into the kitchen. She hawks at a kitchen so astounding. There is sterling silver everywhere, a large sterling silver fridge, the metal sink and a metal island table. Under which a cooking tools along with a few bottles of liquor Jess assumes Nick uses to bring work home.

Already seeing the living room and the dull leather brown couch and several book cases, Jess moves to the room that caught her attention before. The one she can assume rightfully so is Nick's. Not wanting to impose on his privacy she only looks in at the door way. Clothes are in a disordered heap on the floor. A wide open closet exposes clothes loosely hung on hangers. One thing surely catches her eye. On the bedside table is a picture of a girl. Perfectly blonde hair blue eyes hugged closely to Nick. Jealousy begins to creep up though Jess can't place a reason to the feeling. There's a crack on the photo, though but Jess decided Nick's love life is none of her business.

* * *

"Cece, I'm here in the apartment alone. Come over, keep me company and help unpack. " Jess whines into her end of the phone. Winston left for work a while ago. Schmidt has been coming in and out, changing his outfit each time. And Jess has yet to see Nick again.

Once Cece arrives at the door, she too marvels the place. The rustic look the brick presents is just beautiful. And so is the man coming through the door.

"Hi Jess. Sorry to keep leaving you". Schmidt looks up from his set of keys noticing Jessica's companion. "But I see you can find your own buddies. Hi I'm Schmidt"

Cece smiles introducing herself before announcing her departure.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Cece. I was just leaving though." She turns her back and exits out the door.

"Jessica!" Schmidt whispers as though Cece was still in the room. "Why didn't you tell me you had such a gorgeous friend? Are there more secrets!?"

"Uh Schmidt you never asked and you haven't really talked to me much either. Not that I would allow you to have Cece. You seem to be a player."

He scoffs as if he is truly offended. "THE player Jessica. And I will have every delicious inch of her." Schmidt says walking backwards towards the door. Jessica wishes to herself that he does not catch up to Cece. But it's out of her power.

* * *

It's around eleven o' clock now and Jess is alone. After watching Dirty Dancing tears fill her eyes. It's so beautiful. She decides to head to the kitchen for a snack which is right when Nick comes through the door. Quickly wiping her face Jess tries her hardest not to make eye contact.

"Hi, Nick. Would you like a snack too" She stammers sticking her head in the fridge.

Clearly drunk, Nick stumbles his way over to her. He places a finger underneath his chin and lifts her face up to eye level. He places a wet and sloppy drunken kiss on her cheek. "Yes " he slurs " I would like a treat. Something sweet" he continues in a song song voice before sauntering off.

Jess stands alone in the kitchen shocked. Clearly, this sleeping with roommates rule has some loop holes. But hey every treaty has loop holes right? Jess follows Nick into the living room.

**A/N please excuse any mistakes and the fact that this chapter is insanely boring. I can't edit because I'm leaving the house soon with 4th of July plans. Happy Independence Day. Be safe. :)**


	4. Unspoken Treaties, Unspoken Nights

**A/N guys I am so bored this summer. Your comments and support fuel me and give me excitement lol so thank you and as a gift (and because I'm really bored) here's a new chapter! Edited this time. :-P**

Jess checks her make up in a pan hanging above the counter. She wipes at the smudges of mascara and bites down gently on her lips so the pink tone takes on a vibrant red. Running her fingers through her hair, she sighs. _This as good as its gonna get on such short notice._ Jessica peeks into the refrigerator and pulls out some strawberries before standing upright to the freezer where she locates some creamy vanilla ice cream. Taking a deep breath she heads to the couch where Nick went promptly after kissing her.

Approaching him, in what she considers a sexy prance Jess stops at the end of the couch. She looks down to see a sleeping Nick, completely comatose. Snuggled up with a beer he seems to not even be conscious, let alone aware of his latest action of placing a warm kiss on Jess's cheek. Completely exasperated she nudges him hard with her knee. He barely stirs, only to turn over mumbling that_ its too late Caroline. Nick Miller is settled in to his new life with a girl named Jess._

Taking a step back, she decides not to invest her mind into drunken words. This man in front of her, scruffy and handsome, is just a stranger. They've known each other for a day. Hardly even that considering this is the only time he's been home today. Taking her disappointment and desserts with her, Jessica leaves the living room. _A one night stand with a roommate you'll see every night is not what you need._

* * *

Jess awakes to the blazing sun pouring in her window. She rolls over shielding her large spherical eyes with her arm knocking over a bowl of liquified ice cream onto the floor. Grunting she leans over to pick it up. But as her hand glides on the rim of the bowl the previous night floods her mind. Nick's kiss, her attempt at finding a new start, and the failure of him falling asleep. And lastly it hits her like a loud roaring tsunami. _Nick Miller is settled into his new life with a girl named Jess._

She throws her robe on loosely and heads out of the room. Planning to toss the bowl into the sink and prepare for work, Jess is gridlocked with the sight of Nick cooking scrambled eggs. He has on the same jeans and wrinkled flannel shirt as the night before and a content look on his face as though nothing had happened previously. And then it occurs to Jess that to him, nothing did happen. In his drunken haze, he can't even remember. And she probably should forget to.

Winston and Schmidt join the two in the kitchen.

"Hello fellow roommates, secret keeping Jess and depressed Nicolas. What are you doing?" Schmidt says clearly still frustrated with Jess for not mentioning Cece earlier.

"Nothing, certainly not kissing or eating sexy fruit. Nope, none of that." a panic ridden Jess rambles on.

All the boys turn to look at her with puzzled gazes. As Nick stares, a peek of understanding registers in his eyes. Jess tries to look longer as she reads embarrassment in his tired eyes but he turns back to his pan of eggs. No one in the room speaks up, Winston and Schmidt also preparing their own breakfast.

"Go ahead Jess, you can eat whatever you want. " Winston says. He notes a tension in the air. Like Jess is scared or nervous. But because he can't place a reason to the stressed look causing furrowed brows on a otherwise innocent face, he simply offers her breakfast.

"What...no." She stammers flustered from trying to read Nick's mind. "I have to get to my kids" Jess states bluntly.

"Jessica. You did not tell us you had children. Filth bags. I'm telling you guys. We can't keep her, she keeps secrets." Schmidt goes off on a rampage. "Children are disgusting little creatures. They-"

"Students! My kids are my students. I teach". Jess yells to be heard against Schmidt's over reaction. She can see there are going to be quite a few of those in her time here. She storms out of the kitchen and heads toward the shower.

* * *

"Men, I have a confession." Nick begins. How does he say he broke the rules already. Although he didn't sleep with Jess he does faintly remember kissing her. If her face didn't clear that up for him, her rushed comment did. Though Nick isn't entirely sure what 'sexy fruits' had to do with anything. Placing a calloused palm to his face, Nick scratches the bristles on his chin and decides upon telling the boys something else. "Caroline came by the bar last night."

"Is that why we can smell the alcohol on you from down the hall". Schmidt voices, only half joking.

"What?" Nick asks, sniffing his shirt and shrugging with indifference. "She stopped by telling me she just wanted to see how I was doing and if we could have dinner sometime."

Now it was Winston's turn to speak up. Being one of the wisest he says, " And you think that's a good idea buddy. I mean you once described her as a sexy witch who stepped on your heart in ruby red stilettos."

"Well, I kind of told her I was seeing some one. That I live with Jess. Which I do. I do live with her and I do see her because I'm not blind. So I wasn't lying. Only she suggested that I bring my 'girlfriend' to hang out some time." Nick says never meeting eyes with the boys sitting across from him at the island in the kitchen they are all sitting at. When he does looks up Winston is just shaking his head and Schmidt is sitting, mouth agape. Both clearly disapproving.

The boys discuss Nick's options.

"Tell her that Jess died in a horrible accident last night when you were drunk driving." A bored Schmidt suggests.

"Oh. Tell her that Jess is in love with her ex and left you for him. And that you should probably get back with Caroline because exes can be really good together. " Winston advises.

"Or I could just ask Jess to pretend to be my girlfriend" Nick rationalizes. After an awkward silence the two men just laugh and Nick stands dumbfounded. Their laughter is in burst and continues even long after their breath should be gone. The obnoxious fit of giggles follows the men to their separate rooms. Collapsing on his bed, Nick does see holes in his plot. _As if she would say yes after last night._

* * *

All throughout the day, all Jess could think about were Nick's soft lips moist against her cheek. On such a hard bodied and masked man she felt a softness to him that one would never place to Nick from an outside view. The way his bearded chin rubbed on her cheek sent chills over her body and heat to places unspoken. The cold shower she took upon entering the loft was much needed. And in the steamy thoughts Jess forgot to pull the curtain fully closed.

"Holy-"

"Ahhh! Nick get out!"

"Sorry, I... Oh god sorry" Nick stutters. He leans against the outside wall panting before fully collapsing to the floor. Inside Jess stands horrified with wide eyes. Wrapping a towel around herself, she leaves the bathroom only to be again stunned by Nick's face. _What is he waiting around for!?_

Nick stands. Apologizing again, this time with new intentions. "Look, I wanted to apologize for last night. It's complicated but I was going through some things with my ex. I was drunk but that's no excuse for kissing you."

Tightening her towel Jess nods. "Oh yeah it's fine. " she smiles awkwardly before plodding towards her room.

"And Jessica... What does fruit have to do with anything?"

Pretending not to hear him Jess continues faster to her room. Shutting her door behind her, she leans against it glad that the situation is over at least for now.

Nick, now taking his turn in the shower, also turns the water to cold. Although he didn't see all of Jess behind the shower curtain he did see enough to have his mind filled with intense images for the rest of the night. Her dark brown curls glued to her back with moisture were dripping down the smooth arch of her back. As she turned to the sound of his presence in the bathroom, he caught a lovely view of rounded breast from the side. He ducks his head fully under the water.

Getting back to his room, Nick finds a pink note on his pillow. The ink from an airy purple pen reads: "_Hi Nick. I have ex problems too. Let me know if you ever need a friend_" Jess printed her name near a carefully drawn smiley face. Smiling Nick climbs into bed.

**A/N thought about going to that point where Nick pretends Jess is his girlfriend in season one but decided not to be too much like the show. But I do have an idea on meeting Caroline. Also I don't know how to create love interests for Winston. Obviously there's Nick and Jess and Schmidt and Cece. But poor Winston. Please leave ideas in the reviews and compliments. Those are nice too! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N here's a chapter more about the roommates and Schmidt's attraction to Cece**.

"Thank you very much sir. Yes a private table at your best window." Schmidt continues to make his reservations over the phone when he feels a body next to his. He looks up to Jessica's half dollar sized eyes and pink tongue teasing as she snatches the remote from his hand and plops down on the couch. He nudges her away and whispers for her to turn down the volume to the television. Once he finishes, Schmidt places the phone back down with a content sigh and a broad white smile.

"Hi Schmidt. What are you gleaming about?" Jess says flipping through the channels. Schmidt steals the remote back and flips back to his reality shows.

"I have a date tonight" he states smugly. He points the remote at the TV. "Look at his hair. That's what's wrong with reality shows. They let people do their own hair. People like that need professional help. "

Jess laughs at his conceited comments. "Yes Schmidt no one can get their hair as perfect as yours."

"Damn straight. I'm glad that you recognize."

"Who's your date with?"

Schmidt peeks at Jess from the corner of his eye. An even wider smile tugs at the corner of his mouth before he lets the name _Cecilia_ slip out. Just as simply, the corners of Jess' mouth pull into a frown. Her eyebrows draw together in confusion. No way could he be talking about her friend Cece._ How did he even get in contact with her?_

"How did you get a date with Cece!?"

A small laugh slips from between his lips. "Oh Jess. I borrowed your phone last night while it was on the charger. I simply called Cece, after borrowing her number, and asked if she would like to go on a date with the one and only Schmidt."

Jess nearly chokes on a gasp as her cheeks turn a bright red from anger. She picks up a near by pillow and begins to swing at Schmidt. She aims for his head and messes up his hair, a trick she has learned will best pose as a threat. The room is quickly filled with screaming from the two and in a panicked frenzy, Nick and Winston stumble into the fighting ring that has evolved of the living room.

"That is an invasion of privacy!" Jess yells as she is pulled away by the strong and awkwardly placed hands of Nick. He sits her down on the opposite end of the couch and sits in between her and Schmidt.

" woah! Come on wide eyes." Nick says surprised by her anger. "What happened here?"

Jessica pouts and shoots a death stare at Schmidt who is harshly combing back his hair. "Jessica is just mad because her best friend and I are going to be making sweet loving by the end of the night."

"Gross!" She yells back at him in a childish voice. Nick can't help but laugh at her innocence. "He stole Cece's number out of my phone!"

The room is filled with a flurry of 'come on man' and 'dude' as Nick and Winston sit back in disbelief. Schmidt simply shrugs his shoulders and heads back to his room to prepare for his date.

* * *

Nick glances at Jess as he leans against the kitchen counter. When he grabbed her earlier, his hand accidentally settled underneath the curve of her breast that he saw last week in the shower. And he was almost delighted that she didn't pull away. But looking at her now and reading her, he could tell that didn't matter much. She's still disturbed by what happened and is now angrily texting Cece. Nick can see how unnerved she is at the idea of friends being anything but friends. So she definitely wouldn't break the rules and see Nick as more than a roommate._ And I probably should see her as just a buddy._

Crossing over to her Nick places a consoling hand on Jessica's shoulder. _A comforting friendly gesture right?_

"Look Jess. Cece is smart. You don't have to worry about her falling for Schmidt."

Jess swivels in her seat nearly knocking Nick over with gleaming beautiful blue eyes. Can she be anymore beautiful?

"I know she's smart. And she's a mature grown lady but Schmidt's so gross." The two laugh together and spend the rest of the night talking on the couch. When Schmidt comes out dressed in his tuxedo Jess actually congratulates him.

"Have fun Schmidt. But if you hurt my friend, I'll... I'll steal your hair gel. Ha!" She says before turning off into her room. Nick looks after her with an admiring stare.

"Be careful dude" But he's not sure if he's speaking to himself or Schmidt.

* * *

"There you go gorgeous" Schmidt coos at Cece with a wink. He pulls out her chair at the table for her to sit in. The night has taken them to a dimly lit classy restaurant with wine filled glasses. Taking a seat across from her, he sighs taking in her beauty. _Boy this will be some night._

"Schmidt, why are we here? No offense but I have heard a few things about you."

"From Jess. Listen she's jealous because she pines after me and I'm-"

"From Jess, the boys, women on Facebook made a page about what a dog you are."

A pained look frames his face as if he is authentically offended. Schmidt curls into himself looking for his next reply,not really finding one. All he knows is that he wants Cece and as she challenges him, he can actually see her as more than this one night. So, he begins to tell her that when she interrupts.

"I'm just saying Schmidt, if you want sex dinner is nice but its a lie. So how about we just take this some where private." She looks up at him under thick eye lashes with a sensual stare leaving him speechless. Cece stands and heads out toward the car whilst Schmidt gets his thoughts in order. A woman so in charge definitely turns him on but he finds another urge in his brain begging him to think things through. He meets Cece who is outside waiting impatiently as she texts Jess.

"Jess the date was fine. Headed back to my apartment now to sleep. I'll stop by tomorrow. "

* * *

Schmidt presses Cece up against the door their lips bonded together with heated passion as he tries to fit the key in the lock. Whatever it was that was tugging on his mind earlier tonight is gone. Pushing past the entry way of the loft he leads Cece toward his bed room. It's late and all the roommates are either asleep or not home but their scandalous night is filled with seductive whispers. Reaching the bed Cece sits looking up at Schmidt before reaching behind her to unzip her dress. He looks down at this beautiful woman in front of him worries about what happens tomorrow morning. But he doesn't have the time to think about it before Cece's dress drops toward the floor and she stands to place a sultry kiss on his lips luring him onto the bed.


	6. Chapter 6: Mornings

**A/N I wanted to update earlier but I got distracted by this really hot boy that makes everything in my body melt. He's magic cuz he also has the ability to piss me off. :)**

* * *

Cece melts under Schmidt's kiss. Their legs become intertwined as the two fall back onto his bed. One of her legs drapes over his waist as Cece forces herself close to his body as heat radiates between the pair. Brown eyes bore into brown eyes as thousands of unspoken messages flow under quiet moans and heavy breaths. Before both reach apex, there's a moment of clear understanding as their eyes lock. And in that secure gaze there's a question. _Can this be more than just tonight?_ Reaching the ultimate high the question is answered as a sigh with the word yes is uttered from Cece's lips. Yes I want you, yes we could be amazing, and yes yes yes.

* * *

As light begins snooping through Schmidt's bedroom window, a sleeping Cece stirs under the sheets. A confused haze settles over the woman before she remembers having one of the best nights of her life. All in one night she fell for a handsome man she's only laid eyes upon in short glances and has barely spoken to but the connection was more than real. As their bodies joined so did their hearts but no words were spoken. Cece felt something but kept it to herself for fear of the feeling being unrequited. And while it was quite special, it was just a night. _I have got to get out of here._

Looking around for her clothes she does so quietly as not to wake up the sleeping gent near by. But there's another person she'd hate to rouse. _Jess._ Scurrying amongst the pile of discarded clothes Cece grabs her dress but in her rush leaves behind her earrings. A glass slipper of the night. Slipping hastily out of the bedroom she makes her way across the loft and out the door. Pausing just outside of the apartment, Cece exhales trying to justify her reasoning behind leaving.

Naturally strong and outspoken, her actions are out of character. Cece has no trouble explaining how she feels, especially with men. Since she was young she can remember knowing that she was beautiful and that can get her just about anything. Especially the man she wants just inside the loft. Letting confidence exude from her body Cece turns toward the door. However, decides maybe it's best to come back when she isn't wearing last night's dress.

Schmidt awakes to an empty bed. The sexy vixen that once occupied his bed is now gone and disorientation sweeps over a previously serene mind. A confused expression is replaced by one of fear and worry as he tries to fit into place the puzzle pieces of last night. No where in the passion filled night can he find a reason for her slipping out. _But it has to be me right?_

For most of his life Schmidt has blamed most things on himself. Especially when it comes to a woman leaving him. Of course, back in his earlier life it was understandable seeing as though women aren't typically attracted to obese males. So now, impressing women and building relationships where people are genuinely impressed by him, is substantial to maintain the confidence he's constructed.

Stepping out of bed slowly with no inspiration to start the day, Schmidt's foot is jabbed by something sharp and actuate. Cursing he looks down at his punctured heel to find golden intricately designed earrings. _What model leaves behind an accessory?_ Schmidt decides that he should call but just as he is about to do so a pile of brown hair peeks into his doorway.

"Hey Schmidt. How'd the date go last night?" Jess ponders with an almost knowing smile. Although she only thinks she has an idea to how the night went. Truth is, the date wasn't over when Jess got the Goodnight text from Cece. Instead the night was filled with an unbelievable happiness that ended when he woke.

"It was fine". A disgruntled Schmidt grumbles before pushing his way towards the kitchen. Turning into the spacious area, a hungry table of men comes into view as Jess follows behind him before taking her own seat. "What do you all want?"

The men laugh and Nick speaks up. "Well we want breakfast rich man and since we know you love to cook, we thought that would be the perfect way to heal the wound of Cece leaving the date early."

"What are you talking about? I'll have you know-"

But a frustrated Schmidt is cut off by Jessica's confident and giggling tone. "From Cece at 8 o'clock PM, _'Jess the date was fine. Heading back to my apartment now to sleep.'_" Jess giggles at what she thinks is Schmidt's moment of defeat. "8 o'clock Schmidt? You bored her to bed"

Hearty laughter fills the room and Schmidt looks on at the three, strained eyes shooting daggers. "You all can make your own breakfast" he states angrily before stalking toward the couch turning on a cooking channel. He continues to grunt to himself frustration settling over. Schmidt analyzes the events of the night brooding over how they got to this point. He has to find time to talk to her.

* * *

Just as Cece reaches her own door there is a knock on the other side. She didn't plan on having company and jolt of optimism and anticipation storms through her body with the hope that Schmidt is on the other side of that door. Prior to this fateful moment, Cece was getting ready to head to the loft. Not to see Jess for once but simply to figure out this thing with Schmidt. She put on a pair of form fitting jeans and a loose white v-neck T-shirt with a pink bra underneath. Sexy and appealing enough but not questionable if she were to be approached by a questioning Jess in the apartment.

Jess who, as Cece finally opens the door, is on the other side. Hiding disappointment, Cece uses her smile as a mask before inviting her best friend into the apartment. This is certainly a conversation she has been dreading since last night. But one in which she has established she will be honest throughout. _So why not just be blunt?_

"Jess. Me and Schmidt slept together, I didn't go home last night." Cece rambles quickly. Not out of shame, but the words are jumbled in the fear of Jessica's reaction. Which seems so be a justifiable way to announce the news as Jess has widening blue eyes taking over her shocked face. Cece smiles impishly.

"What? So why'd he let us make fun of him this morning?"

"Wait why are you not surprised? And wait why would you guys make fun of him for not getting any?"

"Cece you're a woman. Do what you please with your lady parts as long as you're careful." Jess says with a friendly smile that lifts a weight off of Cece's shoulders. Jess continues the next part with a laugh. "And yeah we made fun of him. I'm becoming one of the guys."

The girls lay out eating snacks and talking about working out, only before grabbing another handful of snacks. The day is nearly perfect but would be much more promising with Schmidt around.

"So, what happens next for you and Schmidt", a mind reading Jess asks.

"I don't know. But I'll decide when you figure out what's up with you and Nick".

* * *

**A/N Don't worry people, I will still be writing about Nick and Jess too. I just felt sexy and wanted to write about world's sexiest couple. Review, favorite, PM etc. Check out the new chapter of Stronger Than Oceans by SenecaAppleChips. s/9381042/1/Stronger-Than-Oceans She's my best friend and she's awesome.**


	7. The Pretend Game

"Come on Jess. I am ready to go." A pouting Cece yells. She saunters into the loft following behind a stressed Jessica. They are dressed and ready for a night at the bar. Nick promised if they'd stop by he would give them a few free drinks. Not really bothering to question such generosity in such a cheap man, the girls agreed and were nearly out the door before Jess claimed she had to go back. While Jess ran to her room, Cece waited for her to come back taking a seat in the kitchen.

Soon after Cece joins with the chair, Schmidt comes running out of his room but tries to play it off as a rush to the oven.

"Oh, Cecilia you're here? I was just checking on my chicken breast."

"Schmidt there's nothing in the oven." Cece says with a roll of the eyes. A blush appears on her cheeks at his presence. The two have talked since their night together. Between late night texts and meetings, her heart continuously reacts to the thoughts flooding her mind. But yet, there's no publicity or titles.

Taking note of Cece's apparel Schmidt's interest rises. A short red dress hugs her body tight as long silk like legs run into ruby red heels that make him want to take her home already. Just as Schmidt prepares to ask where she's headed, Jess pops out of her room.

"Ready to go Cece?" Jess says, her voice trailing off into a shy whisper as she notices Schmidt taking in the full length of Cece's body. She hides her giggle behind her clutch purse with a large pink bow.

"Where are you two dolls headed?" A jealous and curious Schmidt ponders. After telling Schmidt their plans, he hastily decided that he too will join them. At least fifth-teen outfit changes and a hand full of hair gel later, Schmidt heads out the door with intention to meet the girls there.

* * *

Looking up from the wiping the latest spilled drink at the bar, Nick sees perfectly curled brown locks bouncing towards him. A red lipstick coats the lips he dreams about to go along with her hot pink sweater and black skirt. Even standing next to Cece, he's still over-whelmed by her beauty. As they approach the bar, Nick fills their glasses with a highly recommended wine. _Well other ladies always ask for it anyway._

"Free of charge ladies. But don't expect this all the time because I can get fired." Nick says in a cautious whisper looking around at other patrons he doesn't want to hand free drinks to and at coworkers who may overhear.

However, Cece is more bold. "So what do you want in return Nick?" She asks plainly before taking a sip of wine. Jess sits only half stunned. Of course Cece would be blunt. She always has been. Nick on the other side of the bar appears some what threatened as words begin to loosely pass through his lips.

"Well I don't need anything from you...Cece. I just knew that Jess would probably feel more comfortable with you here." He speaks with his voice low, a bit embarrassed of what he is considering asking for. Jess looks up from her glass of wine with confused eyes and flushed cheeks. _What could Nick possibly want from me?_ There is a moment of impending silence before Nick realizes that he doesn't have enough time to be embarrassed.

Above the heads of the girls, he sees a blonde tornado of trouble heading towards the bar. Nick's eyes search for the boyfriend along side of her but doesn't seem to find one. &I thought she mentioned this as a meeting of significant others.& Caroline comes up to the bar, nonchalantly standing between Jess and Cece as if she doesn't even see them there.

"Nick! How are you?" She says with a broad white smile that can deceive a blind man. Nick knows her well enough not to fall back in love with perfectly white teeth framed by glossy pink lips. _But she's still so pretty,_ he thinks with a groan before feigning a smile himself.

"I'm fine. Where is your... um... boyfriend" Nick mumbles the last word, trying his hardest to act disinterested.

"He actually can't come by today. But I thought we could still hang out. I'd love to meet this girl Jess you were talking about." Caroline states with the fake air about her that all people like her possess. People who break hearts and move on and then come back. But at the mention of her own name, Jess nearly chokes sipping back a large gulp of wine. _He talks about me?_

Finally Caroline takes notice in Jess beside her. "Oh sorry I didn't know it was you. Nick how dare you not introduce me to your beautiful girlfriend." She blurts out holding her hand at a distance for Jess to shake.

"Wha- I think you are a little confused. I live with Nick but-"

"But we're actually engaged now!" Nick yells cutting Jess off. His eyes are filled with terror and Jess can not even think of a proper reaction. She just sits, mouth agape. "Yeah so we moved on from the girlfriend phase. Caroline meet my fiancé Jess and Jess meet my Ex girlfriend Caroline."

"Fia-" but again Jess is cut off. This time with Nick's lips pressed against her own. An awkward mushing together before the kiss is deepened and the two indulge in the pure pleasure of having their lips finally touch. Pulling away and looking into lust filled eyes Nick tries to gain his composure. He leans into Jess and whispers in her ear.

"I need you to be in love with me" he pants still out of breath from a kiss that moved the ground beneath his feet. _What was that!?_ "Just for tonight. I'll explain later."

In a haze from the kiss, Jess simply utters an "ok Nick". Returning to the world outside of passion Jess opens her eyes to a shocked Cece and a fuming Caroline. Green jealousy floods her blue eyes, which for some reason brings a slight smile to the curl of Jess' lips. She reaches over and places a hand on top of Nick's and tries her hardest to appear sexy as she uncontrollably bats her eyes.

Cece, coming to the realization of the charade, tilts her head back with a laugh. She downs the rest of the wine before standing up. "Keep 'em coming Nick. I'm going to need to get that lovely picture out of my mind. I'll see you tomorrow for the bachelorette party Jess". She sticks her tongue out before heading towards a booth which Winston and Schmidt have just occupied.

Flipping her hair over her shoulder Caroline takes a seat next to Jess, leaning as far away as possible without falling out of the chair. To add to the game, Nick asks what drink Caroline would like as if he hasn't memorized her favorite. Her nostrils flare with anger and him and Jess share a snicker at her expense.

For the rest of the night, they keep up the show of constant flirting and petting. Oddly enough, to them it doesn't feel so fake. Their actions mirror those of their dreams and deepest desires. So when Caroline excuses herself, Nick and Jess hardly hear her.

"What was that?" The pair asks at the same time.

"I said I'm leaving. I'm going to go home and cook dinner in the hopes that my own boyfriend will return from work."

"Bye Caroline!" Jess shouts. "It was so nice to meet you."

Even Nick who felt something for her moments ago barely looks up. "Yeah. It was good to see you Caroline." He leans in placing another kiss to Jessica's lips. Though he isn't entirely sure why, he kisses her following the urge that just over took him. Caroline storms out unnoticed as the pair continues with lips locked so tight only souls pass through. Winston, Schmidt and Cece cheer them on from their positions in the booth. And even then, the kiss seems never ending.

* * *

**A/N There will be a part two to this chapter. I think. Maybe. Lol review, PM, follow and enjoy.**


	8. The Pretend Game Part 2

Pulling out of the kiss, Jess looks into the eyes of Nick. Gently biting her lips a smile passes by as blush rushes up to her cheeks with a heat she has never felt before. Giggling slightly she hides her flared cheeks and sultry eyes under her bangs. "Great performance Miller" she lets out in a breathless sigh. Though it was definitely more than a show. Her whole body felt weak under the pressure of his lips. Yes, her whole body felt weak all except for her heart which felt stronger than ever. It was as though her heart was slowly piecing together. Jess never realized she was broken but Nick was on the verge of fixing her. At least for tonight.

"Yeah Jess. Mmm you did pretty well yourself." He says not even capable of pulling his eyes off of her. The world comes back to the pair as they finally notice the applause of Cece and Schmidt from their seats in the booth. Winston is walking towards the two.

"Well guys, that was lovely but I'm afraid I've had enough romance for one night. Behind you two and Schmidt's hands under the table back there...I'm out." He says with a laugh before turning on his heels and walking towards the door exiting the bar. Nick notices that he pulls his phone out to make a call and a happy and eager smile tugs at Winston's mouth. _I'll have to ask him about that later_

Jess draws her attention to the pair in the booth. Schmidt's hand does seem to be buried underneath the table as Cece hides her face in the nook of his shoulder. Both of their frames slightly shaking, hopefully, from laughter of an enjoyable night. And Jess decides she wants some fun as well. Cece and Schmidt aren't together._ Yet_ But yet they still live based in the moment and the connection they share. Why not live in the moment? Downing the rest of the wine in front of her and then taking a shot of something stronger, Jess lets her mind go and let the desires of her body talk for her.

"Hey Nick. Since we had some fun, why not make it last a little longer" She suggest her voice wavering under what was once strong composure. "Just for the rest of the night" She pleads in an innocent squeaky voice.

Shocked, Nick places two hands on the bar to gain a sense of self. _Is this really happening?_ Not sure what to say, not sure what a night of pretending could lead to Nick's eyes go wide but the man is still speechless. It is at this point that he comes to the conclusion that it wouldn't be a night of pretending. In actuality, he would be able to act on the impulses he has felt since the moment he met this beautiful delight sitting before him. A test trial of sorts. _But what if, when the nights over, I want to keep playing?_

Careful not to let what ifs run his life, Nick takes her by the hand and leads her to an empty booth in the bar. He smiles at her, sitting down first before sliding her petite body over his lap. His lips grazing her neck his reply is whispered into her ear. "You're right. Why not make it last a little longer. " A chill runs down her body while heat seems to rush to some places.

* * *

The two spend the night in the bar laughing, kissing and drinking perhaps a little too much. Once at the loft, the stumble through the door. Nick swats a playful hand at Jess' backside causing a giggle to slip past her tongue with a hiccup. Grabbing her waist, he pulls Jess closer to him. He places a hot kiss on her lips, leaving a trail goosebumps as his lips travel down from her lips to her cheek. From her cheek to her chest as he pulls the fabric of her blouse away from soft skin.

In an attempt to be sexy Jess lowers her voice a decibel. "You're place or mine" But the deepness of her voice surprises her and makes her laugh. A happy smile brushes across Nick's scruffy face.

"You're corny Jess." He dips low and picks her up. Carrying Jess towards her room he lays her down on her own fluffy bed. But she hurriedly sits up.

"We're breaking the rules Nick." She whispers quavering under his gaze. Her eyes lock with his and she can't even bare to turn away. She doesn't want to turn away from him tonight, or any other night. But they both agreed upon letting this last one night._ Was that a mistake?_ Not wanting to let the chance go, she sits closer to him. Placing one hand on his thigh she asks "Are you ok with breaking the rules?"

"When I'm with you Jess, everything is ok." And he means that with every inch of his being. No longer is his heart broken, no longer does he want to settle for someone lesser like Caroline. Now, what he wants is right in front of him. His movements coming in careful slow paces he places a hand on the back of Jess' neck. Nick kisses her with all of the emotion inside him hoping to convey that this is what he wanted and what he intends to keep for much longer than tonight.

The kiss contains enough force to knock the two backwards on the bed so that Jess is under the weight of Nick's body. Like this their bodies mold to each other and Jess can feel Nick's body against hers including the pleasurable realization of him hard against her thigh. Real song from the kiss, Nick eyes Jess and through the connection his eyes plead for her permission. She smiles, it being the only reaction she can create. Afraid that if she speaks she'll wake up from the dream.

With no words spoken but heat leading the pair, clothes are whisked away in the mist of their passion filled night. As Nick leans into Jess who is lying back on the bed his hands lightly grab at her waist. He groans with the pleasing feel of damp skin touching at the most intimate places. Jess wraps long smooth legs around his back needing for her body to combine with his.

Not being able to bear the wait, Nick pushes himself into the beautiful paradise that awaits him. With the moan that escapes her lips at the sensation she's dreamed about, it seems to be all of the inspiration needed to make Nick proceed. The ecstasy builds on new levels resulting in bursts of bliss neither has experienced before. With a gasp, before catching her breath, Jess floats on cloud nine in the heaven they have created in her bedroom._ Please let this be more than one night. Let every night be like this._

* * *

The peaceful morning is interrupted by the chirping on Nick's phone somewhere lain in the pile of clothes. Wanting the euphoria to continue as long as possible, Nick rushes to the floor shuffling through piles of clothes until he finds his pants. The chirping continues revealing four texts all from the same person. He freezes as the name appears again, this time calling him. A loud ring erupts from his phone startling Jess.

"Answer your phone Miller" she says grumpily sitting up and throwing an arm over his shoulder. But the groggy tone in her voice fades out as a pained expression crosses her face.

The phone reads "incoming call: Caroline"

Quickly Jess tries to hide her affliction under a mask of indifference. She lays back on the bed, her face half hidden in her sunken pillow. "She's jealous, I guess we put on the show you were hoping for right? So go ahead take the call-but not in here." She finishes.

"But...are you sure Jess? I could call her back later."

"Hey, it was just one night right?" She says still refusing to face the stranger occupying her bed. Jess stands and walks to her door. Without even looking back at him or asking him to leave she heads to the bathroom leaving Nick thrown off balance with no choice other than to leave her room._ What the hell?_

Inside the bathroom Jess sinks down to the floor exhausted._ One night only. But he was never mine._

* * *

**A/N. review, follow, PM, etc. I'm going to be taking some what of a break just so I can focus on school work. Summer is almost up and I haven't started any of my summer assignments. But please keep in mind this isn't the end of the story, I will be back, and I greatly appreciate your support! :)**


	9. Chapter 9: At Least for Now

**A/N Hi everyone. Wanted to say thanks for continued support through my break. Unfortunately school will be starting very shortly. I've also been doing a little work over on fiction press. Same name if you want to check out some poetry. But I'm back.**

* * *

Jess sits alone in the stall of the bathroom. _If he wanted to talk to me and really be with me like last night he could easily follow me to the bathroom. It's a loft we all share it and darn it there's not even a door._

She continues to hide in the stall. Not exactly crying but mourning the lost of something she thought was real. If she cries one of the guys may hear or she'll have to leave the bathroom with smeared mascara. As Jess sits and turns over events in her head she finally hears the sound of shuffling feet headed in the direction of the bathroom.

"Took you long enough. How was your stupid phone call" a pouty Jess says standing up and pushing her way out of the green stall. However, her voice cowers away at the sight of a near naked Winston with hands over his nipples hiding as if he needed a reason to. Jess grumbles "your pogo is showing" and she wanders out of the bathroom and back to her bed where she collapses with a loud thud.

Winston stands confused in the bathroom wrapping his towel a little tighter. "Every morning" he says to himself wishing his pogo was a bit more under his control like Schmidt's monster toe nails or Jess' know it all attitude. As Winston prepares for the shower, he is again interrupted. Looking down at his vibrating phone he reads a text from Nick.

"I'm down at the bar early in the morning. Care for a few drinks and conversation about who you've been talking to lately?"

Why is he drinking already? A curious Winston ponders. Nick is a bit of a lone drinker. When he gets to be grumpy Nick he'll have some drinks on his own at whatever time of day. _So why does he want me there? _Deciding to meet Nick, Winston shoots him a 'I will be there' message and gets in the long awaited shower.

* * *

Walking into the bar, Winston spots Nick over by the bar yelling at the current bartender.

"I could do better. I have done better" Nick says in his grumpy old man voice promptly before ripping the bottle out of the bartenders hands and pouring his own drink. He spills a little when Winston approaches him and stands to hug him. "Hey Winnie!"

"What's up Nick" Winston says precariously as he takes residence on the bar stool adjacent to Nick.

"What's up with you? You've been disappearing late at night and smiling at your phone through the day" Nick says taking note on the previous nights.

"I'm just seeing this girl, Daisy. She's pretty fun." Winston says as he texts her. Confidence was never his strongest suit but Daisy brings a sense of courage to the man. But clearly this conversation was never directed towards Winston. "Nick man, what is going on with you. I saw Jess this morning and she looked upset and you're in a bad mood too..." Winston's tone takes on that of an accusatory voice as his mind starts to add up the obvious facts.

Jess and Nick at the bar the other night. Clearly they had fun but they were in a zone of unadulterated happiness most people never reach. As clear as day even the most distant of strangers could see two souls linking together over the width of the bar. Yes they went to the same apartment but they did not go to their different rooms. The sounds of the night made that clear to Winston. And now, seeing a depressed Jess and a drunken Nick, Winston only had one question.

"Was it good?" Ok two questions. "Sorry man. I mean, what went wrong?"

"Caroline called. Which I thought I wanted but I also thought Jess and I connected. Apparently I was wrong because Jess told me to answer when Caroline called." Nick says frowning as his brows furrow. _none of this makes sense_

"That's the problem right there. Girls never say what they mean. Look, Jess is strong and weird but she is still a girl. You have to talk to her"

Winston, despite his general awkwardness at his own situations, seems to be the voice of reason. Nick isn't one for stating emotions out loud but he'd be damned if he couldn't find a solution. At least figure out if she felt the same thing.

* * *

Quickly Winston and Nick make their way back to the loft. As Winston prepares himself for a day at the office Nick rushes to Jess' door to find it open and her room empty. Checking the bathroom he quickly discovers she is not home. &probably just went to work&

Taking a seat at the couch, Nick watches as Schmidt comes into the house only to head back out for work. He sees Winston off to his day working at the station. And hours pass as Nick sits alone. Everyone comes home and before Nick can even realize it, it is time for his shift at the bar. Everyone came home except Jess.

Winston hops on the couch near Nick. "Don't worry about it man. Maybe she went out with Cece or some teacher friends." Winston says in a whisper avoiding Schmidt's ears. He hopes to relax Nick to no avail.

"Yeah." Nick less than audibly mutters as he pushes himself off the couch. Just as he reaches the door he nearly falls into the person on the other side attributed to the fact that Jess was rushing into the loft. "Uh...hi"

"Hi everyone!" Jess says in a false bubbly voice making sure not to address Nick personally. Pushing past him, Jess heads towards the kitchen and grabs a bottle of water from the fridge. "Fellas get out the way because this foxy lady has got a date tonight and I have to hurry! Oh Nick weren't you heading out?" She asks in a light indifferent voice noticing him standing at the open door.

"A date?" He says his voice slightly raised. Nick clears his throat and starts again. "I mean where'd you meet this guy"

"Well my students are kind of out of hand. This one kid claims he has a car and he smokes. Anyway, he had an asthma attack and I had to sign some forms when we took him to the hospital. And I met a doctor named Sam." She says skipping off to her room for a change of clothes. Against a closed door she agrees to move on. _At least for now._ _Because he still wants Caroline._

* * *

A/N Having trouble writing :/ Thanks again to followers. I'm thinking that when the new season starts I may do alternate endings to episodes or short continuations of what the next episode may be like. What do you think? Leave a review please and thank you.


End file.
